Talk:United Earth
Seal Does anyone have a copy of the seal of United Earth, seen in Season Four of Enterprise? -- Sci 22:40 6 October 2005 UTC Dates Where at the startrek.com site does it give 2113 as the date that the United Earth government was formed? I've been trying to find the specific article but have been unable to do so. : Jean Prouvaire 12:01, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Key Events in Exploration History: http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/documentaries/article/462.html Ottens 15:53, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) :: Thank you again. Jean Prouvaire 21:52, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::: Thank you Ottens, I was searching for that chronology since startrek.com's layout update (the old homepage was much better) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:28, 15 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::: According to the Chronology, First Contact identifies the United Earth (or planetary) government as being created in 2113. As for the nature of the government to begin with, I am reminded of the Orson Scott Card Ender's Shadow series, where Peter Wiggin creates the "Free Peoples of Earth," or "FPE" government first, then proceeds with the assistance of Julian Delphiki to play chess with the major intraplanetary alliances of the story, and ultimately unite it. Long story short, United Earth could easily have been a "visionary" government founded only by certain nations after contact with Vulcan that eventually succeeded in the end. --ChrisK 13:23, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::: The date from the chronology is irrelevant as it was not in the final episode. (the same argument is currently used to remove the USS Garuda from our database.) -- Kobi 18:14, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Foundation 2113/2150 Ok, here we have the very same dilemma as everywhere in the web. Without checking the source the 2113 date from startrek.com (though here turned into 2110s) is used as the foundation date, while the 2150 date is omitted! And even the completely wrong statement, that Australia was the last state to join is inserted. Star Trek Encyclopedia might be semi-canon, but it is also full of errors. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:24, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) :: Yup. The quote by Beverly in "Attached" used to erroneously justify Australia's supposed recalcitrance is clearly hypothetical: BEVERLY Think about Earth -- what if one of the old nation-states, say Australia, had decided not to join the World Government in twenty-one fifty? Would that have disqualified us from being a Federation member? :: Jean Prouvaire 23:14, 3 May 2005 (UTC) United Earth in UFP The article notes that, presumably, the UE continued to function in the UFP. As a federation, the UFP does not replace the government of Earth or any other member states. It simply provides common governance over certain function, i.e. trade, security. Similarly, it should be no surprise that the European Alliance or African confederation continue to exist and governance those respective regions of the United Earth well in the 23rd century, presuming the United Earth is a world federation, as has been promoted by a number of organizations, some of which play a leading role in the development of international criminal law and United Nations reform today. Tfleming 19:38, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) Needs Improvement As I was told by User:Gvsualan a couple of months ago, this article needs improvement, and expansion. First of all, a mention of UESPA within the article would be nice. United Earth was first mentioned, I believe, in "The Corbomite Maneuver" ("United Earth Ship" Enterprise). It was also mentioned in "Encounter at Farpoint" ("United Earth nonsense") and perhaps other TOS and early TNG eps. I don't have all the refs, but those are necessary ones that stick out. Unfortunately, I may be unable to accomplish this for a while (like Gvsualan, I am going through a hiatus period, I guess), but I am just throwing these references out there if anyone wants to work on it.--Tim Thomason 00:45, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Samuels Beside that I cannot remember the exact situation with Samuels I removed the following added by Sci: "Samuels himself could not be the United Earth Prime Minister, however, because he was not able to give orders to the Enterprise crew." -- German chancellor cannot issue orders to the military either, because despite being head of government he is not the commander in chief. Same principle is in France if I remember correctly, where the commander in chief is the president of the republic. -- Kobi 14:25, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Basic Stucture of the UE Hello, I have provided what I think could be a reasonable stucture and division of powers of the UE in the article. Please let me know what you all think. I have not registered on this page. But I was dying to get these ideas out and share them with like minded folks. Thank you so much. I can also be reached at fuzionman@gmail.com (Fuzionman)